User blog:JThan9/Greek Deck
Warning: I've been without speaking or writting English for about a 7 months. Please don't be hate me if I make really big mistakes. Finally! I can post another of decklist, the last one was in July! With the college I haven't had time to make this article. I made the decks when Booster Set 4 came out but I never thought it was a good moment. Now, I finally ended my exams (at least the hard ones) and with the Booster Set 5 already out (in Japan) I decided to post these decks before start with the Booster 5. The fisrt deck I'm going to present is a Legend World Deck based on the Olympus atribute along with Wydar Sarkal. I was really excited when Olympus cards came out, mythology is a subject I really like, and Greek is my favourite. I didn't make an Asgard deck because of their playstyle, I really hate it. Here it is: Flag: Legend World Flag' ''Total Cards: 52'+2 Buddy: '''Lord of the Forest, Zlatorog ''Monsters (27): ' Size 1 (14) 4x Gorgon Three Sister, Medusa 4x Gorgon Three Sister, Stheno 3x Spring Healed Jack 3x Wawel Drache '' Size 2 (11)'' 4x ' '''Lord of the Forest, Zlatorog 4x Gorgon Three Sister, Euryale 3x Golden Blade, Chrysaor ''' Size 3 (2)'' 2x Colossal Sea Monster, Cetus ''Spells (23)'' 4x Holy Grail 4x Power of Mythology 3x Shield of Aquiles 3x Breathen Gard 3x Decree of Dullahan 3x Symbel Gard 3x The Wydar Sarkal ''Item (2)'' 2x Divine Armor, Aegis As a greek deck, the main monsters are the Gorgon. Stheno is the main defense of the deck and the stats and skill of Medusa are good. Euryale has a gauge cost and it's not very useful alone but Chrysaor needs 3 Gorgon on the drop zone so I running 4 of them. Between Chysaor and Euryale both without the skill I'd call Chysaor, which has a better critical (something that size 1 line are no good at), but i rather max Zlatorog and making it my buddy. Along with Jack, Zlatorog increase the gauge and Wawel Drache has amazing stats. Cetus is a cheap size 3 than can make 4 damage in one attack of 8000 power. I really don't know why I'm not running 3 of them, I guess it's because it won't last long. Holy grial and Shield Of Aquiles are for defense. Power or Mythology too although it is more versatile and can be use againts cards like Dracoenergy. I'd like to run Abra Cadabra in my Magic World Deck but the gauge gain is not as high as this deck. Moreover, Breathen Gard is slighly more versatile and can reduce the gauge of Symbel Gard. With the Wydar Salkar atribute Decree if Dullahan is a good option. Same for The Wydar Salkar, but there are some monsters with a really low defence. Aegis is not the main strategy of the deck but if you get the item you can play the Gao formation. I choose Aegis instead others item because despite is an Olympus card, can be used for attacking the opponent or the monsters. ---- The second deck is a Darkness Dragon World based mixing the two skills of this World, Shadow Dive and Spectral Strike. My thoughs were something like: "Why only focus on one of them?" ''Flag: Darkness DragonWorld Flag' Total Cards: 51'+2'' Buddy: '''Bloody Moon Dragon ''Monsters (25): '' Size 1 (13)'' 4x Black Dragon, Cold Blade 3x Death Dragon, Deathgaze Dragon 4x Death Ruler, Burial 2X Death Ruler, Gallows '' Size 2 (10)'' 4x Bloody Moon Dragon 2x Death Ruler, Abriel 2x Death Ruler, Soulbreaker 2x Death Wizard Dragon '' Size 3 (2)'' 2x Black Dragon, Maveltaker Spells (23) 4x Death Grip 2x Sudden DEATH! 3x Midnight Shadow 3x Death Shield 2x Black Dragon Shield 3x Abyss Symphony 4x Devil Stigma 2x Guillotine Cutter Item (3) 3x Evil Death Scythe When I finish the deck I though it was gauge heavy, a lot of cards use it, but most of them use only 1 so with Devil Stigma and Death Wizard Dragon shouldn't be a problem. Deathgaze Dragon, Cold Blade and Bloody Moon has Spectral Strike. Gallows, Burial and Abriel has Shadow Dive. It will depends the strategy of the world you are facing of. Soulbreaker has a great stats and can revome the soul of a monster. Maveltaker is not a great card in my oppinion but I consider that the deck needed more monster and a size that size 3 is not a bad choice. It can be use for destroy monster and at the same time dealing damage to my opponent. Monster has a big issue, defense. The Spells are focus on mitigate that, destroying monsters(Death Grip, Sudden DEATH!, Death Shield), negating attacks(Midnight Shadow), reducing damage (Black Dragon Shield) and destoying items (Guillotine Cutter). Always have a card to draw, in this case Abyss Symphony. The item is the same that the previous deck,not the main strategy. If you have monsters with Spectral Strike use it to direct attack your opponent. If you have Shadow Dive monster it can help destroying left and right monsters. Thoughs and Discusion are wellcome. Category:Blog posts